Interviews and Career and Love
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Originally on Tumblr - Daltonverse! Julian Larson-centric but slight Jogan. Julian comes out to the press through 60 Minutes interview, where it's a lot more serious than his other ones.


**_INFO: IF YOU HAVE MY TUMBLR AND YOU FOLLOW ME, YOU'VE MOST LIKELY SEEN THIS ALREADY BECAUSE IT WAS ON THERE FIRST FOR A LONG TIME._**

My tumblr name is _xxmakemecrazier_ so you can find me on there!

Kind of Julian Larson-centric. Julian comes out to the press through 60 Minutes interview, where it's a lot more serious than his other ones. Towards the end, he's reminded of a certain blonde he will never get - despite the fact that he came out. So — basically angsty. XD

**_DISCLAIMER: GLEE BELONGS TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY AND THOSE WRITERS, AND DALTON, JULIAN LARSON, AND LOGAN WRIGHT ALL BELONG TO CP COULTER._**

* * *

><p><strong>Interviews and Career and Love<strong>

Julian smirks, as the camera flashes with repercussions for his eyes. He flinches for a moment, but regains his nonchalance and turns back to the interviewer.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

The man puts down his pen for a moment, and gives the actor an analyzing look. "I'm not your average interviewer, Mr. Larson." This thought definitely came across Julian's mind before. For being just a teenage actor - he had no idea why 60 Minutes had decided to have a snippet of him.

"I'm not an average actor," He replies, tilting his head to the side with an equal amount of evaluation. The interviewer was slightly on the gray-hair ages, with old and knowing eyes.

"Hence for the interview. Now, you are probably used to interviews with those wanting more about the next episode of the show or some other pointless thing. How about some hard-hitting questions?"

Julian smiles bitterly, and glances to the camera for a moment. "Go for it."

"Love life — you always say you don't really aspire to be with anyone at the moment due to your career and studies. Is this still true?" The interviewer has his pen picked up again, and insisted on being old-fashioned to write on a small pad of paper.

Julian opens his mouth, ready to feed off the usual lies — but it was something about the interview — something so serious and calming that surrounded the air and the man was a '_no bullshit_' policy that Julian had missed and admired. "Technically, it's not." That's the best response he can make until the interviewer — Julian peers at his visitor card — _Dan_, can ask better questions.

"Are you currently with someone?" Dan asks, curiously and genuinely surprised by the honest answer.

"No," Julian fidgets with his hands for a second before regaining his composure. "But if it came down to it, and I fell in love and this feeling was reciprocated — my career would not be the one to come first."

"And this girl, she would be?"

Julian laughs, enjoying his own secret of his sexuality. "That's one way to put it."

"I'm not sure I understand," Dan responds, smiling because he had no idea what else to do.

"Well — _he_ could always come first too."

Dan's jaw drops, and Julian laughs brightly as a sense of slight relief comes to him and he resumes the smile even after the interviewer avidly writes down his response.

"Is this your way of addressing your sexuality?"

"It's nothing that I've been trying to hide — no one has really asked me before, but I felt a need to correct your statement. But yes, I am bisexual." Julian responds, looking into the camera with amusement shining in his sepia eyes.

"And are you in love with a man or a girl right now?" And this is the part when Julian shows resentment to the knowledge that Dan had old and wise eyes and could detect stuff like this.

Instead, he breathes out a heavy sigh. "In love requires both parties of the relationship." Finally, he stands up. "I think you've gotten enough for your interview — _right_?" Without waiting for a response, he turns his feet to walk briskly off the set, with sudden stinging in his eyes as his mind flashes back to Dalton and the one blonde boy he would never have despite what he's just done.

* * *

><p><em>Worse than my other stuff! XD SORRY FOR THE TORTURE GUYS.<em>


End file.
